


On Beat

by LayingInTheRain



Series: All of these have been written in 30 minutes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, F/M, Friendship, I just wanted to write something with Kawaii-Chan doing ballet, MID and MS take place in the same universe in this, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Oneshot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayingInTheRain/pseuds/LayingInTheRain
Summary: A quick 30 minute one-shot about Kawaii-Chan doing ballet with minor Zane~Chan. Also MID and MS take place in the same universe during this.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan & Ava, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Series: All of these have been written in 30 minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	On Beat

“You have to be on beat KC. You’re always just a bit behind” Ava said while stretching at the bar.

She sighed. “Kawaii-Chan knows, she knows. Kawaii-Chan just can’t get that double pirouette right! Every time she tries, it's always a little too long and messes her up for the rest of the dance.” Ava walked over and ruffled her friend’s braided hair. In retaliation she stuck her tongue out.

“Just keep practicing.” she rolled her eyes, “Please. I really want us to do well at the competition.”

“Don’t worry Ava-sama. Kawaii-Chan will! And it’s not even that it’s hard, but she's ALWAYS a beat off!! It’s so frustrating!” she threw her hands up in the air. “She knows she can do it. Kawaii-Chan knows what to fix. But it’s just not sticking!"

“It’s fine Kawaii-Chan. It’s not like this is a super important practice. But be grateful Loreli isn’t here. She’d be hounding you for it the whole practice.” she mock shudders but Kawaii-Chan ignores her friend’s dramatics. They’d been friends since the beginning of middle school when Kawaii-Chan wanted to get on a ballet dance team. She already had a local company she was with, but wanted to do something competitive too. A mutual friend saw that they both liked ballet, set them up to meet, and the rest was history. At-first she thought Ava was one of those stuck-up ballet snobs who thinks they’re the best. She wasn’t like that at all. Ava was one of those people who got really nervous right before competitions and tried to make sure everything was perfect. Her dads were both very important people in the city government, one of them was even the Mayor, so she tried to make sure that if they were coming to see her in a competition then it would be the best darn competition they’d ever been to.

One of the other girl’s on their small team, Loreli, also became extremely nervous right before the competition. But instead of being a perfectionist, she would get a bad case of stage fright. Everything usually turned out alright in the end but it was a struggle to try and coax her on stage. Once she got on stage and started dancing, it was like she’d never been nervous in her life. Kawaii-Chan shook her head to get rid of the memories. It wasn’t time to be reminiscing, she had to run through that routine again.

The meifwa stretched a bit more with some easy plies and releves before asking, “Are you ready to start again?” Once Kawaii-Chan got an affirmative answer she started the music and got into position. Most of the routine was muscle memory at this point. A couple tondues there, spin for six counts there, jetate over there, and soon the girls were leaping across the room in sync.

Here comes the tricky part. It was critical that this double pirouette only lasted for sixs beats. No more, no less. If she didn’t, like before, then it would mess up her rhythm for the rest of the dance. Which would end up making her lag behind. Well, here goes nothing.

1

2

3

4

5..

6!

Kawaii-Chan’s pointe shoe hit the floor right at her mental count of six. A smile danced across her face as she completed the remaining bits of the routine. When she landed in her final position she spoke up, “Kawaii-Chan did it this time, Ava-sama!”

Her friend didn’t give any acknowledgement other than a small smile. To other people it might look like Ava was ignoring her. But the pink eyes filled with excitement, got the message across just fine to her.

They ran through the routine two more times before packing up. Kawaii-Chan rang out her pointe shoes while Ava grabbed two bottles of water for them.

She was slipping off her tights when she invited her to come get some coffee as a treat for doing so well. “You won’t believe what kind of stuff they have at this place. I was walking with Pier-” she paused “a friend when he said we should stop there. It’s in a corner so I didn’t even notice it at first.”

“Sorry Ava. But I’m already going somewhere after this.”

“Oh?” she grabbed her bag and looked over with an eyebrow raised. “Where?”

A rosy blush spread across her cheeks. “I have a date.”

“WHAT?! With who! You have to tell me!”

“With Zane.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is part of a thing I'm starting where I take 30 minutes and just write. First published work in the aphmau fandom, so I hope you enjoyed! unedited.


End file.
